Returning Home
by CookieCakeLady
Summary: Four years after Mia was returned home she had only felt lost. But the day of her graduation leads to her starting a new adventure once again. Mia gets sent to live in a whole new transformers universe with a new mission to carry out. Sequel to A Chance Of A Lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

Disclaimer.

CookieCakeLady: hello everyone, I'm back to writing transformers fan fiction again. And my past username was Transfanluver but I'm now using the name CookieCakeLady. I decided to write with my character Mia, it's almost gonna be a rewrite of my original story but at the same time its gonna be very different and does take place after my first story A chance of a lifetime. Hopefully this isn't too confusing but here we go!

I don't own transformers.

Graduation

"Gray, Mia" my name was called and I walked up to the stage. Shake hands with the principal and I was handed my diploma. As I looked over the crowds I smiled as I spotted my mom and as I looked around for another second I frowned.

Not everyone I asked to show up for my graduation had shown up. As I waited at my seat as more teens were called up to the stage I could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Congratulations everyone for graduating. Good luck on your path to your future" cheers erupt from everyone and I joined in with throwing my hat.

"Mia! I'm so proud of you" my mother hugged me and we walked out of the school.

~Later~

Water fell on my body, a shiver went through my body from the cold temperature.

"_Dad, please just do this one thing for me please. Just come to my graduation." I held the cellphone to my ear waiting for a reply. "Okay, I'll be there Mia" a smile graced my face. "Thank you dad!" _

He didn't show up. I should have realized that he wouldn't show up. He never does. I thought as I finally forced myself to stand up in the shower to get out to get dressed.

Four years since my adventure in the transformers world. I had to grow up again to being a 19 year old again. Over the years I had questioned if I had dreamed the whole experience. But the allspark shard attached to a necklace chain that was left with me reminded me that it was real.

"Mia! Everyone is arriving, get down here!" My mom yelled from downstairs. "Alright I'm coming!" I yelled back as I jogged down the steps.

As friends and family started to mill about the backyard, I helped bring food and drinks outside. People congratulating me and giving quick hugs. I was slowly getting tired.

"Hey mom, I'm going for a quick walk to clear my head. I won't be long" my mother nodded towards me in understanding as I walked out to the street. As I walked I headed towards the park.

Sitting down on the swing, my legs pushed my body back and forth. _I miss being around the auto bots._ Thoughts swirled around my head, missing the times when I was truly happy.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I've graduated but what do I do" soft words muttered from my lips as I stared at the sky. "I hate this lost feeling." After the words left my lips, I let out a yell of pain.

A shock of electricity passed through my chest from the necklace around my neck. "What the heck!" Quickly trying to yank the necklace off. A few tears dripped down my face as the pain from the shock finally stopped. "What In the name of Primus" I gasped out.

I got up to my feet and jogged back towards my house. I ignored the party and went to my room. Tiredness fell over my body. Sitting down on my bed I lifted the allspark shard in my hand, unable to pull the necklace off my neck.

"Mia, are you okay?" A voice asked and I looked up to see my mom. Before a word could escape my lips my body fell forward from exhaustion. _Primus, what are you planning? _


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home

A/N:

Cookie: welcome to the second chapter. I have a path for my story but I don't know how to execute this.

Mia: in other words, I have no idea what I'm writing half the time and just hope that it works.

Cookie: no comment. Anyways. I don't own transformers. Let's go!

The next day when I opened my eyes I could only feel pain shooting through the entirety of my body. As I sat up I looked to my clock. 9:30am

After getting downstairs I was greeted by my mother hugging me.

"I was so worried! Why did you pass out last night?" She spoke as she pulled me into a hug.

I really don't know. But I feel okay now" she looked at me with skepticism. Why is it that she always knows when I'm not telling the truth.

"I'm going for a walk" I said as I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

_What was that electric shock last night, and is this a real shard of the allspark, I thought it was a replica. _I let myself think of what was the meaning of this all happening.

Finally reaching the clearing in the woods on the outskirts of town I let myself sit down on a fallen tree. I let my thoughts wander.

"Well, well, well. It looks like a human is the reason for the allspark energy signal" glaring red optics stared into my brown eyes.

Shock ran through my body, fear made my joints lock up. It's been years since I've been face to face to red optics obviously belonging to a Decepticon.

As the mechs clawed hand reached out towards me, I watched as another mech tackled the Decepticon down to the ground. "You get away from the human Knockout!" The other mech growled out.

Recognition hit me of who the mechs were. And then the adrenaline rushed through my body making me run in the other direction knowing to get away from Knockout.

As I ran I got to the street and then a red vehicle pulled up besides me and swung open the door. "Get in now before Knockout comes out here!"

Jumping into the vehicle, the mech speed off. "Are you okay?" He asked me from the dashboard.

"I'm fine. Thank you" I spoke as my body got jostled in the seat from going over a bump.

"This is probably confusing for you. But my name is-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as the name slipped from my mouth. "Sideswipe"

"Turn right and the fourth house on the left is my home" I instructed. We pulled into the driveway I stared at the dashboard.

"Go get your stuff and we have to leave as soon as possible. We don't need more 'cons coming after you while we're out in the open" nodding to the dashboard I jumped out and rushed towards the door.

Running past my mom and into the room I grabbed a few duffel bag's and started throwing transformers merch and clothes in the bags.

Once again running on the stairs I saw my mom looking at me.

"Mia, what's going on?" Questioning me as I dropped the bags and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to do this mom but I have to go, I'm not sure for how long but I'll be back" tears threaten to spill so I let go and grabbed my bags before she could protest.

Throwing the bags into the back seat I closed the door and Sideswipe pulled out of the driveway. Tears started to drip down my face. "How long until we get to the Autobot base?"

"Just have to get to the Canadian military base near here and take a cargo plane there so just a few hours or so" I nodded after hearing that.

"Wheeljack is going to have a field day knowing that there's different universes." Sideswipe said to try to make conversation. I hummed in agreement.

Once we arrived to the military base Sideswipe drove right into a cargo plane and then a short time later the plane had left the ground.

Time went by in a flash and we were landing. As Sideswipe drove out of the plane and down the runway to a large building. As we entered the hanger i spotted Autobots that I hadn't seen in ages other than in tv and movies.

Finally stepping onto the ground while holding my bags Sideswipe transformed.

"We were updated by sideswipe about you, Mia" turning my head I saw Optimus. Strange as it was being around Autobots again, it was familiar.

"I know that its strange but I brought my stuff that I know about you all" I unzipped my one bag and dumped out comics and my movies.

"Geez, so it is true that your from a different universe" I jumped and turned to look at the person who spoke, it was Will Lennox. So many familiar faces.

After a little bit of time I explained what I could. "I'm just wondering why you have a shard of the Allspark" turning I spotted Ratchet.

"It is strange, just why do you have a shard?" Optimus asked. I shrugged and pulled the necklace to show the shard.

"I have no idea really. After I was brought back to my original universe when I was in the Other transformers universe, it was left with a note. And the other day it shocked me" I tugged on the necklace after speaking and then an electric shock hit me again dropping me to my knees.

"I don't know why its not coming off and why its shocking me!" Tears welled up into my eyes and I looked down to the ground.

"It must be some sort of security so you don't take it off." Ratchet mused and I nodded. Will helped me up to my feet. Tiredness started to seep into my bones.

"Your looking really tired. I'll bring you to a room so you can rest and let you get settled in. We'll figure this out and get that shard off the necklace so we can keep it safe and you safe so Decepticons don't come after you" Will stated and he led me down a hall to a room.

Once I got to the room I laid down on the bed and my eyes just shut. _Why is this allspark shard electrocuting me every time I try to get it off? _Those were my last thoughts as sleep overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning Home chapter 3

Cookie: Hello everyone ^^ the other day I drew the cover photo for this story, what do you guys think of it?

Mia: maybe I should spray paint the Decepticon symbol onto Galloway's car instead of a wall.

Cookie: that's a great idea. Anyways, leave a review I love to know what you guys think of the story so far. I don't own transformers.

Light. Light passing through the air, dust particles floating in the air. It was oddly peaceful. After i remembered that I was back in the transformers universe i sat up to get a good look around the room.

A kitchenette, a kitchen table and chairs, a couch and a tv, a door leading to a bathroom near my bed. It was a nice room. I noticed my duffel bags at the table and a folder.

My feet hit the cold ground and I walked over to the table to grab the folder. Opening it there was a clip badge with my name and photo, a note addressed to me.

_Mia, you don't have to have the badge with you at all times, its just so we have you listed staying on base. Sam and bee offered to take you shopping today so they'll be around lunch to get you. There's a map in the folder too. There's lots to eat at the cafeteria if your hungry. And ratchet wants you in sometime today for a check up. See you around, Will._

Putting the note down I looked at the map. The base was set up differently than it was in the other transformers universe I was in. I could easily get used to the set up. Quickly I memorized the map and walked out of the room to go to the cafeteria.

After taking a few wrong turns and then finding the cafeteria I found that it had a self serve kitchen area and a few fridges stocked with basics. The cafeteria was empty, only one or two soldiers drinking coffee and reading files. Looking through the cupboards I found cereal and a bowl.

Looking around I saw the clock. 10:45am. No wonder it was so dead in here. After eating for a few minutes a familiar person sat down at the table along with another person.

"Hey, so your Mia right?" Sam asked me and I nodded. "I'm Sam and this is Bee. Kinda figured you'd be here in the cafeteria" realizing that it was Bumblebee's holoform after Sam introduced himself and bee.

"So we're going shopping today?" Sam nodded along with Bee. It felt so familiar to be around Sam. After I quickly finished eating I got to my feet. "Let me just wash this and I'm ready to go"

As I washed the dish I realized that I hadn't changed my clothes since yesterday. Walking back towards Sam he got up and we walked out of the cafeteria and I saw the Yellow Camero.

The doors opened and I noticed that Bee's holoform was gone. Jumping into the passenger seat and Sam in the drivers seat Bee started to drive down the hallway and then into a hanger. I spotted Optimus talking with who I guessed was Prowl due to the familiar black and white paint and doorwings.

Me and Sam waved to them as bee drove out of the hanger and then past a gate leading to the road. "So Mia your really from a different universe?"

"Yup. It's amazing seeing the autobots in person. It's just that I hope things won't turn out like it did last time, I don't think I could handle that" looking out the front window seeing the road kept me from crying.

"_Everything everything will be just fine everything everything will be alright, alright" _i laughed as I looked at the radio. "The middle by jimmy eat world. Nice choice Bee" Bee chirped at me.

Time passed and we pulled into a parking lot to a walmart. All of the sudden I heard static and I turned to see Bee's holoform in the back seat causing me to jump into my seat.

"Some warning would be nice next time you turn on your holoform" Bee laughed and put his hands up. "Sorry about that" my eyes widened hearing his voice. He sounded like a teenager and it fit him.

We all stepped out of the Camero and went into the walmart. Grabbing a buggy I went to the food section to start gathering up fresh fruit and vegetables.

"You can get whatever you want to have in your apartment but the base does supply food in the cafeteria and there's frozen meats and stuff to make meals for yourself" Sam told me as I nodded.

"Okay that's good to know" I grabbed a few apples and put it in the cart. As we walked through the isles Sam and bee asked me simple things.

Like my age, if I was done high school and so on. Finally we finished the shopping and I helped load the bags into the backseat.

"We have some time before we have to go back to base so lets go get something to eat" Sam suggested and I agreed. We headed to the nearest McDonald's.

I wasn't too hungry so I ordered a smoothie. And Sam had gotten a burger.

"Ratchet will freak if he knows that we got McDonald's so best to keep it quiet" I laughed. "Let me guess, he won't let any unhealthy food onto base?"

Bee nodded. "He hates it and tries to not let anyone bring it on base but somehow you guys can get away with it sometimes." Sam agreed with Bee.

Once we finished, Bee drove us back towards the base. "Oh scrap" Bee's holoform went off and I turned around in the seat. A certain police car was following from behind.

"It's barricade. Get us away from here Bee" Bumblebee chirped from the radio and Bee sharply turned and sped up.

After a few turns down side streets and then back onto the road heading out of town to base we lost barricade. A sigh of relief came from both me and Sam. I really didn't want to deal with barricade at the moment.

Once arriving to the base Bee drove down the hallways to my apartment. After getting my groceries out and into my apartment I said bye to Bee and Sam.

Once I finished setting up my room and changing out of my old clothes I left the apartment to wander around.

"There you are Mia. I was hoping to see you soon" I turned to see Ratchet walking up from behind me.

"So what's up Ratchet?" I looked at him and smiled. "I wanted to just have a check up to make sure your healthy, if you don't mind coming down to the med-bay" he knelt down to put his hand down and I stepped onto the hand.

Once entering the med-bay Ratchet set me down on the table. He pulled out a scanner. "This won't hurt you, its just going to scan you" I nodded to him and he ran the scanner over my body.

"That's odd. I think its nothing but the Allspark energy from being so close to your Body Mia. Otherwise you're healthy." Looking up to Ratchet I nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll get going. I want to just figure my way around base so I don't get lost later on." Ratchet nodded and let me down onto the floor so I could leave.

My thoughts swirled around my head, only hoping that what Ratchet told me was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning Home chapter 4

Cookie: I really wish I could fly.

Mia: you could always grab one of the Flight suits and jump off a building. I tried that.

Cookie: Sideswipe caught you before you could kill yourself from hitting the ground. Too short of a distance to actually fly.

Mia: whatever. I'll find a way to fly way before you do Cookie.

Cookie: you're crazy Mia. Anyways, same old routine. I don't own transformers.

After wandering around the hallways I found myself In the rec room. The room was the size of a warehouse due to an autobot sized couch and a large flatscreen tv. There was human sized seating too, and other things around like a pool table and just some tables and a shelf full of board games.

I spotted an autobot sized table and there was Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker. Jogging over to them I saw a ladder at the side of a table leg.

Quickly scaling up the ladder I got to the table surface and sat down. "Hey Mia, what's up" I turned to look at Sideswipe.

"Nothing much. Just familiarizing myself with the whole base. Already got lost a few times" shrugging my shoulders I looked to sunstreaker.

"I'm Mia by the way" I grinned. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other.

"So Mia, how about you join us with pulling a prank" Sunstreaker asked me.

"I haven't pulled a prank in years. What do you have in mind Sunny"

Sitting on Sideswipe's shoulder we sat in our hiding spot waiting for our target to enter the Shooting range. Once our target entered the area we watched as he picked up a canon.

And then a bang echoed in the area and we watched as confetti sprayed the area. At Ironhide's yells of anger Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got up to run out of the area with me in Sideswipe's hands.

We were laughing as we got out of the area. "That was fun. Did you see his face!" I cried out laughing. Tears were reaching my eyes from laughing so much.

After slowing down Sideswipe stopped to let me down to the ground. "We have to go on patrol now, but sometime soon we have to pull another prank together" I nodded and said goodbye to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

I headed back towards the cafeteria as I saw that it was now evening and my stomach was growling for food.

After grabbing one of the pre made sandwiches that were left out I sat down at a table. After a few bites I noticed Will and Epps sit down at the table.

"Hey, I'm Epps. Will told me about you" I greeted Epps and the conversation turned into Will and Epps talking about sports so I zoned out.

"Hey Mia, the confetti canon was an interesting prank" Will said smirking at me. My eyes widened.

"How?" I asked him shocked. "It's kinda obvious that you helped the twins pull that prank since a lot of people saw you hanging out with the twins earlier" I smiled. "I see."

Once finishing the sandwich I waved to Will and Epps as I left to continue my little adventure around the base.

After a while my thoughts were getting to me from walking around. Wondering how my mom was doing from me just up and leaving. I couldn't help but feel sad that I didn't know when I would see her again.

It seemed that as I was lost in thought I had arrived back at the rec room. Seeing more autobots in there lounging I decided to look around and see how many of the bots I recognized.

"Hi little lady. I'm Jazz" I looked up and smiled. Of course Jazz would come to introduce himself being as he was a very social mech.

"I'm Mia" introducing myself. He put his hand down so I could step onto it. Jazz brought me over to one of the tables.

"This here is Blaster, Smokescreen and Bluestreak" I nodded to each of them and waved as Jazz introduced them to me.

Once again I was asked the usual questions. "So Mia what type of Music do you like?" Blaster asked me.

"Hmm. I like a lot of different types of music, it just depends on the songs." Blaster nodded at my answer.

As we continued on talking about music and such I fell into a comfortable pattern of talking with the group.

"Okay guys, lets play a round of cards. Since Mia is new to base I'll let her pick what game we should play" smokescreen suggested.

"Okay. I don't know how to play many card games other than crazy 8's and gold fish" I said with a shrug. The bots nodded. We all agreed to play gold fish for a few rounds as I was getting tired and knew I should get going to bed soon.

To make the game more interesting we made a bet. If I won, one of the bots would bring me out to the music store and buy me a few CD's. if I lost I'd buy them an Itunes card to buy music. We decided to play for 5 rounds.

After the third round I was grinning like a fox that caught a chicken. I had won two rounds already and was about to win the next one too. As time went on I had won 4 out of the five rounds.

"Do you have a 2" I asked and Smokescreen gave a deadpanned look. He had the last card and passed it to me. Putting my hands up I let out a whoop of joy.

"Five out of five! My luck is strong today!" I cheered out. The bots just groaned.

"Well. Not it!" Smokescreen said quickly and then blaster said not it. I realized that they were choosing who would pay up for the bet.

Grinning I turned to Jazz. "So when will you bring me to the record store Jazz" he just laughed.

"I'm free tomorrow little lady, how about in the morning?" Jazz asked me and I nodded. Letting out a yawn I stood up and went down the ladder to the floor.

"Well goodnight guys" I waved to them as I headed out of the rec room. "Night Mia" they called after me.

Finally I arrived to my apartment after walking through the hallways. I headed into the bathroom to have a shower. Once I stepped into the water stream I lifted the allspark shard upwards from my chest to look at it.

"Why does this shard shock me if I try to take it off" I muttered as I let it fall back down to my chest. Quickly I washed my hair before the water got cold.

Stepping out of the bathroom and finally into my nightclothes I laid down onto the bed. It was so strange being away from home. I was already starting to get homesick.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll call mom" I muttered as I pulled out my cell phone from my bag to charge it overnight so I could call my mother the next day.

After plugging my phone in I curled up into a ball on the bed and let my mind drift into sleep filled with dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning Home chapter 5

Cookie: Okay guys, I've put up a poll for you guys to let me know who you want as Mia's boyfriend. Barricade, Soundwave, Prowl or Bluestreak. If you guys think of someone else leave a review and I'll take it into consideration. And I'm sorry about this short chapter, i'm trying to write but I'm just busy lately. So I don't own Transformers.

"_Order: Give information about Autobots" red glaring optics stared down at me. "Go frag yourself!" Splitting pain erupting through my head. Screams tearing from my throat. "Please, make it stop!" _

"_You humans are so fragile" pain flowing through my arm, the skin and muscles being ripped open. _

"No stop!" I screamed as my body was shocked awake. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind as I curled into myself, body shaking. Tears started to flow and sobs escaping my lips. After a while I calmed down enough to force myself to sit up to look at the time. 3:40am. Once again I closed my eyes to get back to sleep after curling up again.

Jazz had found me later on in the morning after I had gotten dressed properly and ate breakfast. He drove down the road playing some upbeat music. The music was almost calming after having the nightmares. Once we pulled into the lot for the record store I heard static beside me, making me jump. "Primus!" I glared at the smirking holoform of Jazz. After stepping out we walked into the store. As I looked through the CD's I found a few linkin park CD's. Jazz talked about his favourite bands and artists. It was easy to relax and listen to Jazz talk about music.

"Well I think these are my picks." I said and Jazz nodded. After walking out of the store we went back to base. Once arriving at base I saw a group of the autobots. "Mia, glad your back now. We need to talk with you" I nodded to Optimus. When I walked over to stand by Will it felt like déjà vu.

"It seem's that the Decepticons are going to keep coming after you due to the Allspark shard you have." Optimus started off. Before he could go on I interrupted "you're going to have one of the bots be my guardian?" Optimus looked at me and nodded. "Yes, it would be the most sensible thing to do so you can still go back home to be with your family" I noticed that the twins were here.

"The twins have asked to be your guardians." A smile broke over my face at that. The twins were grinning. Afterwards I went over to Sideswipe and he picked me up to let me sit on his shoulder. "So what should we do?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just grinned. It seemed like we had all agreed to pull a prank to celebrate.

As I sat in Sideswipes hand I tried my best to not break into full blown laughter. "Now?" I asked and Sideswipe nodded. Very quickly a blaring air horn went off and then cursing. Ironhide let out a bunch of curses that even I didn't know from most of the time I had been around the autobots.

Ironhide looked around the room glaring. The air horn had caused him to miss his target he was shooting at. Finally I lost it and started to laugh. Sideswipe and sunstreaker just looked at each other. "Run" they both said and Sideswipe ran with me in his hands as we heard Ironhide cursing at us.

After we exited a hanger Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just started to walk. "So Mia when you were in the other Universe, which Autobot was your guardian if you had one?" Sunstreaker asked me. A feeling of sadness hit me. "It was Sideswipe in that universe was my guardian" tears threatened to spill. As I looked up at Sideswipe I started to cry.

"Hey hey hey. No leaking from your optics." Sideswipe just looked at me. "I'm sorry. A lot happened in that universe. And your practically the same as in that universe." I forced myself to wipe my eyes to stop myself from crying more.

"If you ever want to talk…" sideswipe just let the conversation end at that. I didn't want to have to talk about what had happened, the good and the bad. Just maybe here in this universe it'll be like another home.


End file.
